


My Liege

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Gansey and Henry are sitting in Nino’s waiting for Blue’s shift to be over. She’s off in half an hour and Nino’s is pretty deserted, but Blue has been maintaining the appearance of productivity.---Just some chill Sarchengsey content.





	My Liege

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wings / crowns / seeking you out

Gansey and Henry are sitting in Nino’s waiting for Blue’s shift to be over. She’s off in half an hour and Nino’s is pretty deserted, but Blue has been maintaining the appearance of productivity. 

The boys are sitting in companionable silence, Gansey flipping through his leather notebook of Glendower information and Henry typing a mile a minute on his phone. Probably texting Cheng2 or another one of the Litchfield boys. 

They’re both startled out of their respective activities by Blue, who sets their plates on the table in a way that can only be described as cheerfully chaotic. 

“Cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake for the all-American Mr. Gansey,” says Blue, putting on a posh English accent. “And for the adventurous Mr. Cheng, we have Chef Jason’s newest creation, the Greek-taco salad. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you, Jane,” says Gansey, pushing his notebook aside. 

As Henry begins to inspect his food, Blue slides into the booth next to him.

“Is the chef’s special good tonight?”

Every time Henry comes to Nino’s while Jason is working, he always asks for a surprise meal. Tonight, he has a a plate that is half Greek salad and half taco. 

Henry tastes it. 

“Jason, the true stoner that he is, has created yet another masterpiece!”

Blue rolls her eyes. She steals some fries from Gansey. He pushes his milkshake in her direction, and she filches a few more fries to dunk them in.

They chat for a little about their day. Blue leans her shoulder against Henry and reaches across the table to hold Gansey’s hand.

Gansey feels known. It’s so easy to be around Henry and Blue. He eats his burger and listens to them bicker about the merits of different French fries. Blue is saying that waffle fries have the most surface area for dipping, but Henry won’t give up on the ‘fun factor’ of curly fries. 

No one else comes into Nino’s before the end of Blue’s shift, so she sits with them until they’re done eating. She finishes Gansey’s milkshake and disappears into the back to discard her Nino’s apron. 

When she comes back out, the boys are standing up to go pay their bill at the register. Usually she would have brought it to them, but since they’re all heading out, they might as well come to the front.

It’s only because Gansey is standing up that she notices how perfectly the new Corona Extra neon sign is hanging. Sitting just above Gansey’s head is a golden crown. Something about Gansey with a crown on his head rings true. As if this is his natural state. 

Blue quickly alerts Henry to the situation, who snaps some pictures of a gently smiling King Gansey. 

Blue links an arm through each of the boys’ arms and leads them to the front. 

“Come on, your majesty. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious: [the Corona Extra neon sign](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C5CHFA_enCA847CA847&biw=1012&bih=732&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=xbpYXZfvGoq0tQWrlZPwCQ&q=corona+extra+neon+sign&oq=corona+extra+neon&gs_l=img.1.0.0j0i24l4.3146.3983..5286...0.0..0.73.344.5......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i67j0i30j0i8i30.-CTwvTikl1E#imgrc=AihawN5NdObzQM:)


End file.
